dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Marvel Adventures Vol 1 66
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler2_1 = C.C. Beck | Inker2_1 = C.C. Beck | StoryTitle2 = The Cult of the Curse Chapter 6: The Battle of the Century | Synopsis2 = After getting the ship back to sea Captain Marvel ventures into the island trying to find Oggar. Instead he finds an old woman who reveals herself as the witch Circe. Ages ago Oggar had tried to convince her to be his queen, but she had rejected him. After his attempt to destroy her with magic failed to have any effect he instead placed a spell of immortality on her. As the years wore on Circe realized what a trick Ogger had played on her, as she lost her looks but remained alive thanks to Oggar's spell. Circe began to hate all men in the world for dismissing her as an ugly old hag and learned black magic to turn them into ridiculous animals. She demonstrates this by turning Captain Marvel into a centaur, and when he tries to escape by changing back to Billy she turns him into a goat. Oggar turns out to have seen the whole thing and hunts down Billy, ultimately shooting him with a magically-conjured rifle. Luckily he turns out to have shot a normal goat instead, and Billy runs back and butts Circe until she changes him back. Once restored to normal Captain Marvel and flies off before she has the chance to stop him. He launches a surprise attack on Oggar that knocks away the list of magic spells he'd been using to keep track of what he'd already tried. Captain Marvel tears it up, forcing Oggar to fight him man-to-man. After trading a few punches Captain Marvel appears to be weakening and runs away, but it's only a trick to lure Oggar into following him back to Circe's hut. Recognizing her hated enemy again after all these years, the witch changes him into a wild boar that runs away and goes over a cliff to his apparent demise. Going back to thank Circe, Captain Marvel only finds her skeleton and reasons that when Oggar finally died, his spell over her died too. Before heading back to civilization he thinks on the irony of Oggar being a match for the world's mightiest man, but being defeated by an old woman. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Al Liederman | Inker3_1 = Al Liederman | StoryTitle3 = Captain Kid: "An Errand of Justice" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Bill Woolfolk | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = The Return of Aunt Minerva | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Atomic War" is not an Imaginary Story, but the TV show in the story is very similar in function to an Imaginary Story, so this story is often considered an "honorary" Imaginary Story. * Last appearance of Oggar; he returns 34 years later in . * The fate of Oggar's minion "Julius Caesar" is never shown. It can be assumed that he was given his sanity after being abandoned by Oggar like the others, though. * Also appearing in this issue of Captain Marvel Adventures were: ** Table of Contents page, art by C.C. Beck ** Tightwad Tad ** Whitey Whiskers and Daniel Boone, Jr.: "Whittler Deluxe", art by C.C. Beck ** Whippersnappers: "Ocean Voyage" & "Timely Tid-Bits" ** Dopey Danny Dee: "In No Hurry", by George Marko ** Jon Jarl: "Adventure In Space" (text story), by Otto Binder | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read the complete issue at the Digital Comic Museum * Captain Marvel Adventures #46 Oct 1946, entire issue }} Category:Imaginary Stories